


Chances Like Leaves: Adrino November 2019

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrino November 2019, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, M/M, Single Dad AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Nino returns to Paris with his daughter after a divorce and tries to settle down into his new life as a single dad in the city he used to call home. Everyone is happy to have him back but a rocky history between him and his former best friends is proving that problems are usually right where you left them and only an open heart can lead to a solution.Written for Adrino November 2019





	1. Set Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lahiffed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahiffed/gifts).

A while ago, Lahiffed and I were talking about a single dad AU with Nino and it quickly spiralled into Adrino with angst and fluff and all kinds of stuff mixed in so I was really glad to see Adrinino-November on Tumblr hosting an event this year so I could bully myself into finally sitting down and writing this story. 

I wanted to do this separate post before I start on the prompts to set up the universe this will fit into so that I can delve right into the story next. :)

Nino left Paris five or so years before the beginning of the story after marrying Louisa, someone he’d only been with a few months. None of his friends were particularly fond of her, but Nino seemed happy and they wanted to support him. That is, until Adrien begged him to call off the wedding the night before, claiming that Louisa had come onto him. Nino didn’t believe him (Adrien went through his fair share of women and men) and although Adrien still showed up to be his best man the following day, the two quickly drifted apart and Nino and Louisa moved away soon after the wedding.

Louisa got pregnant almost immediately and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl they named Keira. Nino fell instantly in love with his daughter and doted on her constantly, which made it easier to ignore the signs that his wife seemed to care very little for either one of them. Louisa began going out late, sometimes not coming back until the early hours of the morning, and lamely explaining it away as a sad girlfriend needing her help or an emergency work assignment. 

Nino knew the truth but he didn’t want to admit it, not even to himself.

The day finally came when Louisa decided she was done playing house with Nino and Keira. She packed her bags while they watched and told them she just wasn’t cut out for this life before getting in a car with a man Nino had never seen before and driving away. 

As far as exits went, it was a numbly calm one.

Keira became quiet and withdrawn over the weeks after her mother’s leaving and Nino realized they had no reason to stay where they were anymore; Louisa is the one who’d wanted to leave Paris. He called his parents, who were ecstatic at the thought of their granddaughter coming closer so they could properly spoil her, and made plans to return home.

And that’s where the story will begin. :)


	2. Warmth

Nino looked around the small living room, stacks of boxes and miscellaneous furniture arranged in just the right way for him to be able to weave between them to get from room to room. It was smaller than their last place, but then again, there were only two of them this time, not three.

His mind began to travel down a dangerous road when his phone gave a welcome buzz and pulled him back to the present. His lips pulled up into half a smile when he saw the text and carefully made his way to the door.

“I hope you’re hungry because we brought way too much,” Alya said in greeting. “We went to your parents’ house first because you didn’t tell us you guys were moving today, nerd.” She gave Nino half a hug with her free arm and a kiss on the cheek as she passed by.

“We would’ve helped you move! And not to worry, we’re bringing more food tomorrow,” Marinette promised as she gave Nino the same treatment when she entered the apartment. “Is Keira already in bed?”

“Yeah, she was getting whiny so I put her down. She’s not excited about starting a new school tomorrow. I don’t know that she really understands everything that’s happened.” He locked the door behind them. “The kitchen is somewhere near that pink castle thing.”

The three adults filed through the boxes and toys until they reached the kitchen. Alya and Marinette went to work unpacking their bags and putting away the food where they saw fit. Nino leaned against the counter and realized just how tired he felt.

“You guys didn’t need to do this. I do actually know how to go grocery shopping.”

“Hush, let us pamper you for a bit. The novelty of you being back will wear off soon and then you won’t get any special treatment.” Alya winked at him as she nudged open the fridge. “This place is cute, by the way. I looked at moving into this building a couple of years ago before I found the place I’m at now.”

“Yeah, Mom found it for us. It was two bedroom and available so that’s a win in my book. We were a little too cramped staying with them even for a few days. I might try to find us something else when the lease it up.”

“How far away is Keira’s new school?”

“Pretty close actually. We’ll walk there on nice days.”

“Oh, good.” Marinette offered him a bag from her parents’ bakery and Nino took it eagerly. “Um, you know, Adrien lives in the building across the street.”

Nino stiffened and dropped the bakery bag on the counter without taking anything from it. “Okay.”

“Just in case you were curious as to where he is,” she continued uncomfortably.

“Thanks.”

“He was glad to hear you were moving back. I’m sure if you guys talked--”

Nino held up a hand to cut her off. “Marinette, you know I love you and you have a good heart, but I can’t deal with anything else on my plate right now. I’m...I’m just trying to hang on.”

Her face fell and she closed the distance between them, pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry,” she murmured into his chest miserably. “I just want to help. Forget I said anything.”

Alya shot Nino a look of understanding before she gently pulled the other woman away from him. “You must be exhausted. Do you want us to make you something for dinner?”

He shook his head. “Thanks though. I might just find my sheets and throw them on the mattress and call it a night. Start fresh in the morning.”

“Might be for the best,” she agreed.

They said their goodbyes and Nino grabbed the bakery bag and a bottle of water before he went to hunt down his sheets. He hadn’t put his bed frame together yet, so his mattress lay on the bare hardwood floor. It would be fine enough for the night. He’d slept with it on the floor before he got married anyway. Maybe he’d just leave it this way.

He spread out the sheets, not bothering to fully make the bed, and laid down. He realized once he’d gotten comfortable that there were no curtains or blinds on his bedroom window yet, and while the dark sky and soft moon were beautiful right now, the morning would be much less forgiving. He contemplated how much he cared and pushed himself back up with a heavy sigh. He could at least drape a sheet over the curtain rod to help some since he hadn’t bought any curtains yet.

He was stretching his arms up to loop the sheet over the bar when a streak of black caught his eye against the navy skyline. He froze in place as he watched Chat Noir gracefully land on the roof of the building across the street. The hero walked to the edge of the roof and extended his baton down to one of the balconies below, disappearing into the curtained area beyond. 

He couldn’t decide how he felt. It’d been so long since he’d seen Adrien, even longer since he’d talked to him. He expected to feel anger and resentment and...

And all he felt was warmth and longing.

He missed him.

He didn’t realize how much he missed him until that moment.

Nino let the sheet fall back to the floor and went to his bed, laying down and watching the curtained balcony until his eyes became too heavy and he finally fell asleep.


	3. Jazz

“Keria! Keira, get back here now! Stop!” Nino’s heart pounded in his chest as he chased his four-year old daughter down the sidewalk. She’d decided she didn’t want to go upstairs to their new apartment since it wasn’t “home” and took off running. He was quickly closing the distance between them, but every second he felt the possibility that she could dart to the left and run into the busy street like a stabbing pain in his heart.

“Woah there, kitten!” Chat Noir landed in front of the running girl and put his hands out in an attempt to halt her process. She slammed into him with a grunt and he caught her just as she was about to fall down, scooping her up into his arms with an easy grin. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to run on the sidewalk?”

Nino gasped in relief as he reached them, the years of no steady training and workouts a painful reminder as a sharp stitch formed in his side. “Keira,” he forced out. “I told you to stop.”

“I don’t wanna go to that place,” she whined and blinked up at Chat Noir with big brown eyes. The sunlight glinted off the bell at his neck and caught her attention and she grasped it with her small hands.

Chat Noir looked over her head and his eyes widened when he met Nino’s. “I, uh, I was on the roof and saw her run so I thought I’d help.”

Finally feeling like he could breathe again, Nino gave him a quick nod as he dropped his gaze back to his daughter. “Thanks. I was afraid I wouldn’t catch her in time.” He touched her shoulder in an attempt to get her into his arms. “Come on, let’s go.”

The little girl grasped onto the hero, burying her face in his neck. “No, don’t wanna.”

He pulled his hand back like her words burned him but shook himself out of it and reached for his daughter again. “Keira, come on. We need to go home. Tell Chat Noir thank you.”

Keira made a wailing noise and tightened her hold on the other man.

“I don’t mind coming back with you guys, uh, that is....um, if it helps?” Chat Noir offered, his tone unsure. Keira nodded into his neck with a sniffle, something wet wiping from her face onto the skin just above the collar of suit. 

Nino’s mind was adrift in a storm of emotions and the adrenaline spike he’d gotten when chasing his daughter had dropped too low now. He let the blank expression he’d used when he knew Louisa was lying to him slide easily into place and gave Chat Noir a nod. “Sure, thanks.”  
___

“She’s okay now?” Chat Noir watched in surprise as Keira sat down with bowl of vanilla wafers Nino had given her and a tablet. She laughed high and joyfully at something on the screen and then took a bite of a wafer.

“She’s okay now,” Nino murmured. “She’s like this, one mood to the next. I’m surprised she let you hold her. She usually doesn’t like to be touched by people she doesn’t know.”

“Oh.”

Nino felt the burden of explanation bubbling up before he could stop it. “Keira’s a special kid. We’re still trying to figure out exactly what’s going on with her, but her old psychologist identified some autistic traits and obsessive compulsive tendencies. Maybe some other stuff.” He watched his daughter move her finger carefully along the screen from across the room. “Another benefit of the move was that the school she started this week is supposed to be really good for what she needs. They’re going to do some more observing and testing with her before they start therapy.” 

He shook his head in agitation with himself. “Sorry. I don’t know why I just told you that. It’s not like she needs an excuse to act the way she’s feeling. It’s just...hard sometimes. A lot has happened and she doesn’t know why our lives changed so suddenly.”

Chat Noir shifted uneasily. “I heard about...I’m sorry things have been rough.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Tension filled the air between them and Chat Noir opened his mouth to speak again when Keira stepped between them and tugged on the sleeve of her father’s shirt. “Music.”

“You want the jazz?” Nino asked, his eyes growing fond.

“Jazz,” she echoed with a smile.

“Alright, love. Take me to it.” He held out his hand and she clasped it with hers and led him across the room to where an iPod was sitting in a dock on top of an unpacked box. Nino turned on the speaker and scrolled through the songs and then stood back so Keira could push the button to begin the music. 

She danced in place for a few seconds before humming along as she went back to her snack and tablet. Chat Noir watched Nino watch her for a long moment before he spoke. “I remember this. You used to play it when we’d study.”

Nino looked up at him as if he’d forgotten the other man was there, mild surprise in his eyes. “Yeah, I did.”

Unspoken words settled between them and Chat Noir cleared his throat. “I should, uh, I should be going.”

“Thanks for helping with Keira today. I really appreciate it.” Nino couldn’t put his finger on how he was feeling so he aimed for politeness at least. 

Chat Noir nodded at him and walked over to Keira, kneeling down so he was on level with the little girl. She didn’t look up from her tablet. “I’m leaving, Keira. It was very nice to meet you. I hope we see each other again. Be good for your daddy, okay?”

She hummed softly and ignored him and finally he stood up with an awkward wave and left the apartment. Nino settled down beside his daughter and closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him as he tried to think of absolutely nothing.


	4. Onesie

“It was so awkward,” Adrien groaned, dragging his palms down his face. “I didn’t really know what to say to him and I don’t think he actually wanted me there and he has a daughter now!” He jumped up from the couch and began to pace. “It was a lot.”

“You already knew he had a daughter,” Marinette reminded him. She scratched the top of Plagg’s head and the kwami purred happily while Tikki rolled her eyes. 

“I know but I’ve never met her before and it was...just really real.”

“Keira’s cute, isn’t she?” She dropped Plagg on the arm of the chair with Tikki and stood, going to the kitchen. “She hasn’t let me hug her yet, but I’m really hoping I can at some point. She did call me Aunt Mari the other day and that pretty much made me melt, even if Nino did have to prompt her to do it. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.” He followed her to the kitchen and perched on a stool by the counter. “I guess I didn’t want to think about how much time has passed. When I heard he was having a daughter, I bought this cute onesie with a little turtle on it and she had a bow on her head, but I never sent it to him. I just couldn’t bring myself to. I didn’t want to send it without a note, but I had no idea what to say.”

“He doesn’t hate you, you know.” Marinette stopped rummaging through his pantry to meet his eyes. “He’s having a hard time figuring out how to begin his life over again here, but he doesn’t hate you.”

“If you say so.”

“Adrien, don’t be a baby.”

“I’m not,” he pouted, crossing his arms. “But he used to be my person.” His cheeks darkened and he dropped his eyes. “I mean, he was my best friend. We did everything together and talked all the time and then...I should’ve kept my mouth shut.”

“You did the right thing telling him about Louisa, Chaton. It’s not your fault he didn’t believe it. And we’ve had this conversation a hundred times.”

“I know,” he sighed. “Talking to Nino used to be the easiest thing in the world and he feels like he’s a stranger now.”

“Well, in a lot of ways, he is.” Marinette set a jar of spaghetti sauce on the counter. “Don’t you dare tell my dad I’m using this, but I’m not in the mood to make it from scratch.” She unscrewed the top and then went back to the pantry. “Besides you’re a stranger to him too most likely. We’ve all changed.”

“I haven’t changed that much.”

“Hmmm.”

“Have I?”

“You don’t sleep around as much.”

Adrien scratched the back of his neck uneasily. “I guess. I mean, there’s still Kim and the random date that goes well.”

“You and I both know Kim doesn’t count,” she laughed. “He’s a free agent and has his own stuff to figure out. And that’s only every blue moon anyway, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you aren’t at a club every night so that’s a big improvement.”

“Hey, you used to go to clubs with me, back when you loved me.” He gave her a pitiful look and she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, and it wore me out,” she shot back. “That life just wasn’t for me, and it wasn’t for you either. And I still love you, dummy, just in a different way.”

“I guess.”

“Don’t you try to guilt me, Adrien Agreste. You’re not in love with me either. We tried that and it fell apart. We’re partners and it’s just as important and a different kind of love. That’s not a bad thing.”

Adrien smiled at her, though it wasn’t quite happy. “You’re right, Bugaboo, as always.”

“You keep to yourself a bit more nowadays. That’s another change.” She dropped a box of dry pasta on the counter and reached across the marble to cup Adrien’s cheek. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. “I know how much you’ve lost, Kitty, and I know how scared you are to lose more.”

He sighed and looked at her, cheeks still resting against her hand. “But?” he prompted. 

“But I think you and I both know Nino is worth it. If you want to be his friend again, you’re going to have to work on it, even if it isn’t exactly fair.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“And there will be even more work if you’re wanting to be something else to him. He’s lost a lot too.”

Adrien stiffened and pulled away from her. “What do you mean?”

Marinette gave him a knowing look and then went back to preparing their dinner. “Should I do meatballs or not? I think you’ve got some in the freezer.”

“You’re changing the subject.”

She ignored him and poured the sauce into a pot.

“Why are you making me dinner anyway?” Adrien accused. “Shouldn’t you be going home to your boyfriend?”

“Luka went on tour again.” She stood over the stove and didn’t look over at him, though her voice was tight. “Do you mind if I hang out?”

“You know you’re welcome to stay as long as you want. Even better when you cook for me so I don’t have to order in.” He stood and rounded the corner, wanting to be closer to her.

What they had wasn’t a romantic love, but it was something just as deep and he was thankful for that. He didn’t like seeing the strain Luka’s constant absence put on her but he’d learned long ago that is was better to just be there for Marinette rather than try to say something. Everyone had their burdens to bear.

WIth that thought, he found himself turning just enough so he could look out the large window. He counted the floors and then windows on the building across the street and though he couldn’t see Nino and Keira in their small apartment, he felt comfort in knowing they were there.


	5. Home

Nino looked down at the casserole dish sitting on the coffee table. Marinette decided to be sneaky and slip out the door when he was tucking Keira into bed and left the dinner she’d brought for him with only a note on the tin foil covering.

A note with Adrien’s name and phone number on it and the words “call him, nerd”.

“Meddling bug,” he grunted, ripping the sticky note up with enough force to rattle the metallic foil. He pursed his lips as he looked at her looping script and then his eyes wandered to the living room window.

He’d made excuses to himself as to why he hadn’t gotten any blinds or curtains for the main windows, choosing only to put them in his daughter’s room and his own, but deep down, he knew why he didn’t like to cover the windows. He hoped to catch a glimpse of Chat Noir slipping into his apartment any chance he could. Even in his bedroom, he would wake up to sun in his eyes because he’d fallen asleep watching the skyline.

On the nights the apartment windows across the way were dark, Nino knew that usually meant Chat Noir was out wandering around. He’d keep the main lights in his own place dim so he could spot the flash of black against the midnight blue sky. He was going to need a stronger lens prescription in his glasses if he kept straining his eyes like this. 

With a sigh, he scooped up his cell phone and hit Marinette’s name in his recent calls list. 

“Sorry I had to run; something came up,” she said in a hurried voice as a greeting.

“Something Ladybug or something Meddling Marinette?” Nino asked. He moved to the edge of his seat and felt a dormant but familiar tingle of excitement at the thought of battle.

“A little of both,” she admitted. “I’m meeting Chat now, but he says it shouldn’t take too long. You should watch for him to get home and invite him over for dinner. He forgets to eat after battle sometimes when he’s tired.”

He slumped back on the couch. “If he’s tired, he won’t want to come over here.”

There was a low curse and a fumbling noise. “Sorry, dropped my yoyo. Just do it, Nino. You guys are being dumb. I promise I’m telling him the same thing. You need to be friends again and you’re both being silly.”

Nino could hear Chat Noir greeting his partner in the background and the line went dead. He stood up and paced the living room. On one hand, he wanted to be irritated with Marinette. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was sweet and sympathetic and non-pushy when he really needed her to be, but she wasn’t afraid to force him into something uncomfortable if she thought he needed it. And apparently she thought he needed Adrien in his life again.

She might not be wrong.

He sighed heavily. He wished they’d been closer when he was marrying Louisa. Maybe if she’d said something when Adrien had…

No. It would do no good to dwell on the past. His heart was still broken, but he couldn’t regret that relationship, not when the love of his life was sleeping soundly in her room, surrounded by what seemed like every stuffed animal in Paris. He wasn’t sure he would’ve believed even Marinette at that point. He was blind to anything that made Louisa seem like less of the ideal he had in his head. He realized now how crazed he’d been to get married and move on with his life. That Nino felt like an entirely different person.

With an irritated grunt, he picked up the casserole dish and took it to the kitchen. He set the oven to warm and slid the dish inside and then went to the couch to wait with the sticky note in hand. He couldn’t decide if it would be odd to call Adrien with the lights in his apartment out so he kept on one dim lamp and scrolled on his phone, although his eyes kept straying to the roof of the building across the street.

When his stomach was rumbling and he was on the cusp of giving up, he saw Chat Noir land on his balcony and slip through the heavy curtains surrounding the railed area. Nino’s thumb hovered over Adrien’s contact number to call and then he took the easier way out and sent a text.

“Hey, it’s Nino. Marinette brought over a casserole earlier and Keira is already asleep. You can come help me eat it if you’re hungry. It’s fine if you aren’t.”

It felt a little on the stiff side, but Nino wasn’t sure what he could change. He didn’t want to seem too friendly until he could decide what kind of footing they were on, but he didn’t want to seem angry either. Despite the bumps in their history, he did want his best friend back, even if it could never be the same.

Adrien had always felt like home and even if that wasn’t still the case, maybe he could at least feel like a familiar place.

His phone buzzed and he jumped a little.

“Hey! I’d love to come over. Want me to bring anything? I’ve got some wine.”

Nino read over the text message with a frown. Wine might not be the best thing for what would most likely be an uncomfortable reunion dinner.

“Probably too late for me, but you can bring some for you if you want.”

There. That was fine, wasn’t it?

Adrien was already replying and Nino held his breath.

“Sounds great. I’ll be right there.”

Relief flooded his system as a chaser of anxiety crept up behind it. There was no buffer this time. No Chat Noir, no Keira, no well-meaning but manipulative Marinette. 

Just Nino and Adrien.

Nino was just this side of terrified.


	6. Magic

Though he knew exactly what was happening, Nino still wasn’t prepared when he answered the door and Adrien was standing on the other side because he realized too late that he hadn’t seen Adrien in years. Adrien with human green eyes and tamer hair and wearing a white hoodie and jeans. Adrien with no mask or ears or tail or bell. It shouldn’t have felt so different to see him like this, but it did and the breath left Nino’s lungs in a rush.

“I, uh, sorry. Did I come over too fast?” Adrien shifted from foot to foot awkwardly and ducked his head enough for his bangs to swing down and cover part of his face. 

“No, uh, no.” Nino shook his head. “I just...nevermind. Please come in.” He stepped aside and let the other man enter the apartment.

“I decided not to bring the wine,” Adrien said, glancing around. “I didn’t want to end up falling asleep on your couch and putting you out. I’m a lightweight after a long day.”

“Maybe we can do the wine another time. Uh, the casserole should be warm. I’ve had it in the oven.”

“Okay, cool, I’m starving.”

Nino pulled the dish out and scooped them each a serving without much commentary. He looked to the dining room table that was still covered in miscellaneous items from the move and frowned. 

“I eat most of my meals on the couch anyway,” Adrien offered. “If that’s what you’re used to too.”

“Yeah. Sorry. I still haven’t gotten this place straightened out.”

“Must be a lot of work with a kid.” His followed Nino back into the living room and waited for him to take a spot on the couch before he sat on the other side.

“It is,” he admitted, “but it can be pretty great too.”

“Is she liking school any better?” 

Nino gathered a bit of food on his fork and blew the steam away. “Yeah, thankfully. She really likes her teacher and she gets to paint on Fridays. She loves to paint.” He shook his head with a little laugh. “She paints with her hands but hates being messy so I constantly have to wipe her hands every minute or so when she does it here. I’m glad they’re willing to do that with her at the school.”

“That’s awesome.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Do you guys have a pet?”

Nino blinked in surprise. “What?”

“A pet,” Adrien repeated.

“Ah, geez, Kid. Don’t try to guilt him like you have all your other foolish friends.” Plagg appeared from Adrien’s hood and floated over his plate to smell the food. “Marinette always adds the right amount of cheese.”

“Go get some. There’s plenty.” Nino nodded towards the kitchen and Plagg eagerly let his nose lead the way. 

“And use a plate!” Adrien called. There was a snort of derision in reply and the man wrinkled his lip in disgust. “Sorry.”

“I have a four year old who sticks her fingers in everything and then wants to put her hands on my face. A kwami in the casserole isn’t going to bother me,” Nino chuckled. “I see he hasn’t changed a bit.”

“Infinite beings don’t much, I guess. Have you gotten to visit with Wayzz any?”

“No. I’ve been thinking of asking Marinette if I can see him, but I don’t know.” He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “He’s been asleep for so long. It feels silly to bring him out just so I can say hi.”

“I’m sure he would like to see you again. I know I am.” Adrien ducked his head again so the hair covered his face.

Nino worried his lip. He never remembered him doing that before, as if he was trying to hide. It made him wonder what had happened to make him react like that.

“You did call him a liar and told him you didn’t need him in your life anymore,” a nasty voice in the back of Nino’s head reminded him.

He tried to ignore the voice and cleared his throat. “You were asking about a pet?”

Adrien’s face lit up. “Yeah! Well, I don’t know if you knew or not but I run an animal shelter.” A soft blush painted his cheeks. “Well, I have help, of course. I’m not super business savvy, but Mylene and Ivan partner with me. They both went to business school after graduation and know all kinds of cool stuff to do with the place. Mostly they let me be the face and work with the animals and volunteers.”

“That sounds awesome, dude.”

“It is! You know I never could really see myself doing anything but working for Gabriel.” His whole body stiffened and his lip curled. “And honestly, even after everything went down, I still didn’t know what I could possibly do, but the shelter was losing funding and would be shutting down and I had all his money that I didn’t really want so...” 

“That’s amazing.”

Adrien ducked his head again but this time his hair didn’t fall to cover his shy smile. He knew how to manipulate it then. That was the Adrien that felt familiar. Nino made note of that. “Thanks. I really love it.”

“So is the next step you asking if I want to adopt a pet?”

“Well, it is part of my job.” He gave him a beaming smile. “Does Keira like animals?”

“In theory. She doesn’t usually like them in reality though. Dogs are too loud for her and cats don’t warm up to her quick enough for her liking. We had fish and she liked them for a minute but then she got bored and they eventually died.”

Adrien frowned. “Hmmm. Maybe you guys could come by and see how she does. No pressure, of course.”

“Don’t believe him,” Plagg called from the kitchen. “He’ll try to send you home with half the shelter.”

“I will not!” Adrien winced. “At least not on your first visit.”

Nino laughed. “I’ll ask her if she wants to go sometime this week after school.”

“That’d be great! We have playrooms and everything so we could try one at a time with her and see if there is anyone she enjoys. We have this really sweet dachshund that just wants to curl up in someone’s lap and sleep.”

“I’m not making any promises that we’ll bring one home,” he warned him, “but we can at least come by. I’d like to see the place.”

“I’d like that too.”

And just like magic, Nino knew they were friends again.


	7. Coffee

Keira asked to go see the animals everyday as soon as Nino picked her up from school since he’d told her about visiting the animal shelter, and everyday, he came up with an excuse as to why that day wouldn’t work. Keira had therapy to go to or they needed to unpack a new box or he tempted her with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that she could only eat at home for undefined parental reasons.

It was a week later and Nino was trying not to bounce on the balls of his feet as he waited outside the school for his daughter’s class to end. He was on his third cup of coffee and he’d strolled the block a handful of times to try to work off some of his nervous energy to no avail. 

He was going to go through with it today. He would take Keira to Adrien’s animal shelter and he would watch the other man swoon over the animals and he would be weak to it. 

The night of the dinner had felt like a refreshing bath he’d needed for years. It soothed his soul, put his anxiety about Adrien to rest, made him feel a little less broken, a little less lonely. He felt like he had his best friend again.

And the next morning, some other old feelings crept back into his mind. He remembered the flush of Adrien’s cheeks when he was talking about the shelter. He was reminded of the weight and warmth of Adrien’s hand on his shoulder as the other man patted him goodnight on his way out the door. He recalled the soft scent of cologne that lingered on the pillow Adrien leaned against during his stay. 

There’d been more than one reason Nino jumped at the opportunity to marry Louisa at the slightest hint of her interest. He’d spent years trying to pack away his feelings for his best friend and now those bonds were unraveling into clumps of useless string. 

All from one dinner.

He’d wanted to have Adrien back in his life, but he needed to be careful. He needed to take care of himself and his heart and he had his daughter to think of now. He couldn’t let himself fall so far again.

He brought his cup up for another sip of coffee and realized it was empty. He glanced at the time on his phone and, realizing he still had a bit of a wait, wandered down the street to a cafe he’d passed but hadn’t visited yet. He couldn’t go back to the one from earlier anyway. He doubted they would serve him a fourth coffee without comment.

The bell over the door rang and as if drawn magnetically, Nino’s eyes glanced past the counter to the blonde man sitting at the back of the cafe. This couldn’t be happening.

He figured he had two choices. He could look like an idiot and walk back out without getting anything or he could quickly order his coffee and sneak back out before Adrien looked up from his phone.

Or the third option was he could stop being a baby and go say hello to him. 

Nino took a deep breath and went to the counter. He tried to keep his eyes on the menu and the cashier, not letting them stray to the man at the table. He ordered his coffee and went to stand awkwardly near the other end of the counter for what felt like much too long.

“Nino, grande with vanilla,” the barista finally called, holding out a cup. 

He quickly took it and made the split second decision to look back. Adrien waved at him as a big smile filled his face. He motioned for him to come to the table and Nino tried not to wince as he walked over.

“Hey, man, how are you?”

“Good! I didn’t know you came here. I’m here all the time.” Adrien nudged the ceramic mug with cat paws on it. “They even give me a special cup,” he winked. 

“That’s cool.” He forced a smile. “I’ve never actually been. Keira’s school is just down the block though so I thought I’d stop in.” He fished his phone out of his pocket so he wouldn’t have to look at Adrien. “And it looks like I need to get there to pick her up so I have to go.”

“I can walk with if you want.” Adrien stood before Nino could answer and gathered his mug and empty plate. He dropped them off at the counter with a smile and followed Nino out the door. “I’ve been hoping you guys would come by the shelter this week.”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. It’s been kinda a busy week.”

Adrien nodded, unbothered. “That’s okay. Are you busy today?”

Nino took a large gulp of coffee and it burned the roof of his mouth. “I was thinking about coming today actually. Just have to see what kind of mood Keira’s in.”

They rounded the corner just as the school building door was opening. Nino and Adrien went up the steps to get in line and offered his phone to the teacher at the door when he reached the top. She scanned his school app and within seconds, Keira came rushing out past the teacher in a whirlwind of dark hair.

“Daddy! Up!” She was already jumping against him and Adrien grabbed for Nino’s coffee cup before it could fall to the ground.

“Thanks,” Nino laughed, hugging his daughter tight. “Hey, how was your day, Keirbear?”

“How was your day?” she echoed.

“My day was good.”

“My day was good.”

Nino kissed her forehead. “Can you say hello to Adrien?”

The little girl blinked at the other man and visibly melted against her father in shyness. “Hello to Adrien,” she whispered.

“Hey, Keira. I probably look a little different than the last time you saw me,” Adrien winked. 

Her eyes lit up at the gesture. “Kitty!”

Nino choked and Adrien went pale. “What?”

“Kitty!” Keira repeated happily. She reached out to go to Adrien and Nino numbly let her.

“How did she...” Adrien took the girl in his arms dazedly.

“I have no idea.”

They stared at each other for a long moment as Keira played with a paw print pin on Adrien’s lapel. 

“So, should we...” Adrien trailed off and looked back down at the girl in his arms in wonder.

“Let’s go see some animals,” Nino shrugged helplessly.

“Animals,” Keira chirped.


	8. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 21 days behind on these prompts, eeeesh. I do want to finish this story though so I will power through! :D

“I think your daughter is a cat person,” Adrien teased as they watched Keira giggle between the two older cats rubbing up against her. 

“Shocking,” Nino replied with a matching smile. “She seems to like dogs from a distance but most of them get too excited for her. Cats are more her temperament.”

“I can see that. Probably cats too, and not so much kittens.”

The father grimaced. “Yeah, she may play a little too rough sometimes for some of the kittens. I don’t want to scare any of them.”

“Well, like I said before, no pressure, but we have plenty of adult cats that need good homes here.” Adrien walked over to one of the cages and opened the door to pet an orange tabby. “This guy has to stay in here during visiting hours because he gets a little moody around other cats.”

“He just has standards.” Plagg poked his head up from behind the cat. “Smaug knows what he likes and none of these other felines match up.”

“Smaug?” Nino laughed.

“He was a stray and one of the volunteers was on a Tolkien kick,” Adrien shrugged. “It fits him. And you’re not supposed to be in here during visiting hours, Plagg.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The kwami disappeared behind the large tabby once more and the cat let out a deep purr. Adrien shook his head and closed the cage door.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for a cat,” Nino admitted. “We’re still trying to get the apartment settled and I’m going to have to find something to do for work soon if I don’t pick up any more freelance gigs. My schedule might be a little odd for a while.” He tried not to let the disappointment he saw on his friend’s face change his mind.

“I understand,” Adrien replied even though it was obvious he didn’t. 

“Daddy! Dancing!”

The men looked back to the middle of the room to see Keira laughing and spinning in a circle. The two cats she’d been playing with were moving around her as if trying to keep her from falling. 

“Cats dancing! Dance with me, Daddy!”

Nino shot Adrien a helpless look before joining his daughter. She tugged on his hand and he picked her up and spun them both around while the cats circled them still. Keira cackled and Nino laughed with her. His eyes found Adrien’s as they began to slow and the fond look on the other man’s face knocked the breath out of him.

He was in so much trouble.


	9. Stars

Nino collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh. He was exhausted, beyond exhausted really. Keira had a rough couple of days and he was at the end of his rope. She’d had tantrum after tantrum, refused to use the potty until she soiled herself, threw her food all over the kitchen, and cried over every little thing. He needed a break. Even when Louisa had been around, she hadn’t been much help on days like this, but at least there was someone there. It was silly to think like that, but he just felt so lonely now.

One of the cats he’d promised himself he wasn’t going to adopt the week before jumped up on the couch and curled up in his lap with a purr. Nino absently scratched him behind the ears. “I’m guessing Eevee is still in Keira’s room then. Did she finally go to sleep?”

Pikachu didn’t reply but his purr grew a little louder. 

“Thanks, buddy.” Nino dropped his head to the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. “Is it sad that I’ve resorted to letting cats help me take care of my daughter?” When there was no reply, he looked down at the white and orange cat in his lap. “Is it even sadder that I’m talking to said cats and expecting a reply?”

Pikachu blinked up at him and yawned.

“Yeah, probably, huh?”

His eyes slid closed and let his fatigue take over. He knew he should turn off the living room lights and go to his bedroom, but he couldn’t seem to convince himself to get up. As soon as he felt himself doze off, there was a knocking noise. He groaned and dragged his palms down his face before he forced himself off the couch. He went to Keira’s room but found her fast asleep, Eevee curled up and sleeping at the foot of the bed. 

He walked back into the living room in confusion and was heading to the door when there was another knock behind him. He turned around to see Chat Noir perched outside his living room window, waving sheepishly.

Nino blinked at him, his mind too tired to comprehend what was happening.

“I’m going to come into the building,” Chat Noir said, his voice muffled through the glass.

Nino blinked again and opened his mouth to reply but a jaw-cracking yawn took his breath. When he looked out the window afterwards, Chat Noir was gone. Had he dreamed it all? He looked around the living room, perplexed. His mind was warring on itself, halfway wanting to be more alert and the other half trying to drag him back into sleep.

There was another knock and Nino looked helplessly at the window but no one was there. He turned to the door and trudged to it. “I swear if no one is there, I’m...” He trailed off when Adrien gave him a tentative smile. 

“Hey, uh, are you okay?”

Nino yawned again. “Yeah. Why?”

“Because you were asleep sitting up on the couch with all the lights on.”

He looked back at the bright living room. “Oh...yeah. I’m just tired, dude. It’s been a rough few days.”

“Is Keira already asleep?” Adrien eased past him and shut the door before Nino could argue.

“Good grief, I hope so. I mean, she was a few minutes ago.”

“Is your room over there?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on then.” Adrien put a hand on Nino’s back and guided him to the bedroom. 

“The lights,” Nino murmured as he collapsed on the bed.

“I’ll get them.” The other man when back out to the living room and turned off the remaining lights. He locked the door for good measure and returned to the bedroom to find Nino already snoring on top of the blankets. He smiled to himself and turned out the light.

Stars glowed a soft green from the ceiling and Adrien looked up in surprise. They covered most of the surface in a random pattern. He had a feeling they were for Keira but it was endearing to see them in Nino’s bedroom. He looked back at the sleeping man and folded the free side of the blanket over him so he’d stay warm through the night.


	10. Miraculous

Nino rose to awareness slowly. He felt warm and rested and didn’t think he really wanted to open his eyes. He breathed in slowly and sleep called for him once more. Maybe he’d give in...

His eyes flew open and he rolled on his side, grappling for the video monitor on his nightstand. He blinked at the blurry screen and then reached for his glasses and pushed them up his nose. He squinted at the grainy footage of Keira’s bed and tried to find her in the middle of all the animals but he couldn’t make her form out. He put the monitor down and picked up his phone, staring at the screen incredulously. 

It was after noon. That couldn’t be right. Keira would never let him sleep that long. 

He kicked the blankets off his legs in a rush and stumbled out of the bed, his mind already supplying awful scenarios as to why his daughter hadn’t been demanding he get up hours ago as usual. He wrenched open his door and ran right into Adrien.

The blonde man stumbled back in surprise. “Woah, sorry! I didn’t realize you were already at the door.”

Nino’s brain couldn’t process why Adrien was in his living room at the moment. “Keira--”

“Is having a wonderful afternoon with her Aunt Marinette,” Adrien assured him. “She came by and picked her up a couple hours ago, and they took a change of clothes so she can spend the night with her grandparents who are very excited at the prospect. Uncle Chris is even going to meet them at the park for the switch off.”

“But...” 

“We all decided you need a break and Alya told me to call if you try to fight it, and I think we both know that isn’t a good idea. She’ll straight up drug you and you won’t even see it coming.” Adrien’s brow rose. “Is that okay? It was the girls’ idea but you seemed so exhausted, I thought it couldn’t hurt.”

Nino rubbed at his eyes. “Yeah, I guess. It worries me a little, but...Keira was okay with going with Marinette?”

“She hardly took the time to say bye. Mari brought her a pink scrunchie and pulled her hair up with it and now she has a new best friend.”

He half-chuckled. “That’s good then. Wait, have you been here since last night?”

Adrien’s face flushed pink and he turned to walk towards the kitchen. “Uh, yeah. Well, I mean, I didn’t want to leave the door unlocked and then I was trying to plan a day off for you so, uh....I can go now that you’re up and know what’s going on. Chris said he’ll bring Keira back around lunch tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Nino yawned and followed him into the kitchen. “Have you eaten anything? I could call in a pizza or something, unless you’re wanting to go home now.”

“Well, no, I could eat if you’re cool with the company.” Adrien bit his lip. “In fact, if you’re up for it, I brought a little more company.” He fished a small box out of his pocket and held it out. “I did ask Wayzz how he felt before bringing him, just so you know. He’d like to see you if you want to see him.”

“I can’t take up the Miraculous again.”

“I’m not asking you to. I just thought it would be good for you to visit with an old friend, that’s all.” 

Nino eyed the box. “Let me order some food first and I’ll think about it.”

“That’s fair.”


	11. Career

“I must admit, I wouldn’t have seen you going into finance,” Wayzz sipped tea from the espresso cup he’d been given. “Surely that wasn’t a solely personal decision.”

Nino half-smiled. “People change, Wayzz. I’m not a kid anymore. I had to get an adult job. It was the right thing to do for my family.”

“Auras don’t lie though,” the kwami winked. “Do you still play with your music?”

His eyes cut to Adrien in the armchair and then back to Wayzz. “Not in a few years, not since I left Paris really, and I haven’t had time since we’ve been back.”

“I see.”

“Are you looking for another finance-specific job here?” Adrien asked. “Ivan might have some suggestions and I don’t mind asking.”

“I probably should,” Nino admitted. “I had a pretty decent nest egg set up in my parents’ name so Keira and I would be okay here for a while, but I’ll need to find something steady soon. I’ve been doing a few online consulting gigs but they’re mostly freelance.”

“Or perhaps you could pursue something you’re more passionate about,” Wayzz suggested. 

“I’m passionate about keeping a roof over my daughter’s head and making sure the rest of her life is as stable as it can be.” Nino clenched his jaw, cutting off any further words. 

Plagg lifted into the air with a too large to be believable yawn. “Hey, Shelly, come with me to the kitchen. I’ll show you where he’s keeping the good stuff.”

The other kwami studied him for a moment before nodding and drifting off after him, leaving the two men in tension-lined silence.

“I don’t think Wayzz meant you shouldn’t take care of Keira,” Adrien said quietly after a few seconds. “He just wants you to be happy too. He still cares about you, even if you aren’t his holder anymore.”

Nino sighed and his whole self seemed to slump in defeat. “I know. I guess it’s a sore spot.”

Adrien worried his bottom lip. “Since you’re already in a bad mood, would it be better to get all the bad stuff between us out now or wait for another time?”

“What?”

“I...I feel like we need to clear the air so we can be cool with hanging out again. Am I wrong?”

Nino scowled in his direction without meeting his eyes. “You want to talk about Louisa.”

“No, but yes.” Adrien tried to hold his courage together but he could feel it cracking.

“We’re going to need drinks.” The other man stood and went to the kitchen without another word.


	12. Fan

“How many times did she hit on you?” Nino opened his second beer. “Was the rehearsal dinner the first time?”

Adrien shifted uneasily. “The night of the dinner was the first, uh, touching, I guess? She would say flirty things whenever we were alone, which wasn’t often, by the way, but I always tried to just write it off as her being a fan. Other women had been like that with me in the past because of the model thing. I was hoping that was all it was.”

“Mmm.” 

Half of the beer was already gone by the time Adrien finished speaking and he eyed his friend warily. “Are you sure you want to know everything?”

“I might be late to the party, but I know what a bitch she is now. Keep going.” Nino brought the bottle back up to his lips and began to drain the rest.

Adrien swallowed thickly and nodded. “Okay, uh, so she would make these little comments about us running away together and how it would break your heart. They always seemed a little mean but then she would laugh and gush about how much she loved you so I thought...I hoped it was just the way she was.”

Nino snorted and set his empty bottle on the coffee table.

“And then I was in the event hall after the dinner and waiting on the band to pack up like you asked me to and she came back. She said she’d left something behind and wanted me to help her look for it. A necklace or something. I don’t really remember.”

Adrien took Nino’s silence as an indicator to keep talking so he did. “I went back to the dressing room with her and...” He took in a deep breath. “It happened kinda fast? I was standing one second and the next, she’d pushed me down to the couch and was straddling me. She said she deserved one last night of fun before becoming a married woman.”

Nino stiffened but said nothing as he reached for a fresh beer from the stash he’d brought in from the kitchen. 

“I...it’s probably my fault she thought I’d be okay with it. I was sleeping with so many people then. I wasn’t even very choosy.” He looked down at his hands, his knuckles were white from the pressure of keeping them fisted in his lap. “I told her no. I pushed her off and said I had to tell you and she...” He trailed off and frowned.

“She didn’t care,” Nino supplied softly. “That’s what you were going to say, isn’t it?”

“That’s when I came to talk to you.”

“And I called you a liar.” Nino ran his hand through his hair and groaned. “I’m sorry, dude. I’m really, really sorry.” He took another long drag from his beer bottle. “I don’t understand how you don’t hate my guts. Maybe you do.”

“I could never hate you.”

“You should.”

Adrien shrugged. “I don’t see it that way. I’ve made plenty of mistakes too. I could’ve tried to keep in touch, tried harder to stay friends.”

“I could’ve not been such an asshole.” Nino shook his head. “You know...I knew. I knew you were telling the truth, but I didn’t want to believe it. I wanted to be happy and married so bad, and you showed up the night before my wedding with that story and I kinda lost it.”

He laughed but there was no humor in the sound. “I don’t know if I even really loved her. I think I just loved the idea of being with someone, of having that life, you know? And she wanted to get married and get out of this city so I worked for her.” He finished his third beer and added it to the others. “I deserved what she did to me for that.” He reached for a fourth bottle and Adrien’s hand shot out, fingers wrapping around his wrist.

“Maybe let those three sit for a minute,” he said with a tentative smile. 

Nino pulled his arm back and let it fall to the couch limply. “I was served with the divorce papers this week. She’s not even asking for joint custody of Keira. I mean, I’m glad. I would’ve fought her with everything I have, but...but how could she not even want to see our baby girl?” His eyes glazed over as he stared at the ceiling. “And what kind of person does that make me that I just went along with what she wanted for five fucking years?”

He shook his head. “She met somebody richer, I guess. I hated my job. It made me miserable, dude. So freaking miserable.” His eyes slid shut. “But I made a lot of money. That’s what she wanted from me. That’s the only reason she stayed as long as she did. I’m an idiot.”

Adrien used the excuse of grabbing one of the throw pillows to move over to the couch so he could be closer to Nino. He was careful to keep space between them as he sat down. “You said you had a separate fund in your parents’ name for you and Keira. That’s not something an idiot would do.”

Nino rolled his head to the side and slowly blinked at Adrien. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. That’s something a smart father would do for his daughter. You’re a good man, Nino.”

“I don’t feel like one,” he whispered.

“Neither do I,” Adrien admitted. “But here we are.”

Nino squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed audibly. “Can you stay? Will you just...”

Adrien reached over and squeezed his hand. “Of course, I will.”


	13. Trust

Adrien paced outside Nino’s bedroom door. He needed to get to work but he also didn’t want to leave without letting Nino know. He’d spent the night on the couch after they drank and talked some more. Nino had offered his bed but Adrien forced himself to decline. He’d let himself reach the edge of being well and truly drunk and didn’t trust what might happen if he allowed himself that.

He ran his hand into his hair and worried his lip. He could call in. Mylene would understand. They’d talked a little bit after she saw Nino and Keira at the shelter. He really should go in though. He’d spent the last two nights on Nino’s couch. He needed a shower and fresh clothes. He was surprised Plagg wasn’t giving him more of a hard time, but the kwami seemed content to spend time with Wayzz and was in no rush.

The coward part of his heart was telling him to run. He could leave a note or send a text and slip out the door without having to face the morning after. Things were bound to be different now that everything was out on the table.

Well, not everything.

Adrien hadn’t told Nino that he was in love with him. He neglected to mention that he’d been chasing person after person in the hopes that maybe they would fill the Nino-shaped hole in his soul and no one ever did. He’d kept to himself the fact that he was spending more time in his living room than before because he hoped to catch a glimpse of Nino and Keira across the street, that the sight made him happier than he’d felt in years. 

Pikachu rammed his head against Adrien’s shins, jolting him from his thoughts. He grinned down at the cat and knelt so he could scratch him properly. “How are you liking your new home, buddy? A cat could be really happy here, couldn’t he?”

The cat purred loudly and it distracted him from the bedroom door opening. Adrien looked up Nino’s height with a sheepish expression. “Sorry. Did I wake you up?”

Nino winced and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, but I needed to get up anyway. I feel like death.”

“Been a while since you drank, huh?”

“That much.” He stumbled past Adrien and made his way to the kitchen. “You heading out?”

“Uh, yeah. I need to get to the shelter.” He stood and smoothed his rumpled clothes. “Well, I need to go home and shower and stuff first,” he amended.

Nino guzzled from a water bottle before he looked over at him and winced again. “Sorry, dude. You’ve been over here too much. I didn’t even think about it. I shouldn’t have asked you to stay last night.”

“I didn’t mind. I like being over here.” Adrien knew he should go to the door but he found himself stopping to lean against the opening to the kitchen. “Make sure you take some Tylenol or something.”

“Yeah.”

“And maybe some toast.”

Nino’s face screwed up in disgust but he nodded. “I know, I know. Keira will show no mercy when she gets home.” He half-laughed and finally looked across the space at Adrien. “Thanks for last night.”

“I should be thanking you. It was nice to finally get it all out.”

“You definitely shouldn’t thank me.” He turned away to rummage through a cabinet. 

Adrien’s reply changed as he spotted the jade turtle bracelet on the counter. He wasn’t sure where Wayzz was at the moment but most likely somewhere in the apartment. “Do you want to keep him here for a while?” He half pointed to the bracelet. 

Nino followed the gesture and his brow furrowed. “I can’t...”

“Not to be Carapace or anything. I get that. Just, you know, for the company,” Adrien offered. “I promise the Guardian won’t mind.”

“You think she trusts me?” He smiled wryly as he touched the bracelet with the tips of his fingers.

“I know I do,” Adrien shrugged. “But yeah, Marinette trusts you.” 

“Then that’d be nice, thanks.”


End file.
